Tuptim
Tuptim Tuptim is played by Zuyuri Life Before 4EU The past of Tuptim is a mystery even to her. All volcanic nymphs, or Pyrads, as they are officially known, are born with an eruption. In Tuptim's case, she lived in lava for eighteen years. She flowed down the heat of the earth's mantle until, one day, a lava flow was accidentally caused by a breakthrough in the Deccan Traps outside of Mumbai, India. In the occuring short lived flow emerged the now human formed Pyrad. Fashioning herself clothes made from the flowers in the environment, and discovering that her lava-based Firebending could create incredibly fertile soil, the nymph attempted to make a life of her own by following the odd customs of the people of Mumbai. She was later discovered by a compassionate British woman named Anna Lee. Anna ran a local florist shop in the corner of British occupied Mumbai, and upon seeing Tuptim's powers being a perfect way to grow flowers not easy to plant, unofficially adopted the nymph and gave her the name 'Tuptim'; the name came from the fiery slave girl in her favorite musical. Eventually fearful for her surrogate daughter being discovered and tortured for religious or scientific practices, Anna searched for a way in which she and Tuptim could live peacefully. Her research gave her a location of the city-island Draco, knowing that Tuptim could learn to control her Fire-based powers there and would be be herself. Both of them moved to Draco, opening up Sakura's and living there ever since. Life at 4EU Tuptim is a veteran student, having studied at 4EU for two years. Her freshman year has made a prodigy in Fire manipulation - right behind Azula, giving her the streak of almost always coming last or second; never first. During her freshman year, her enthusiasm and beauty - she was the captain of the Dragons cheerleading squad - won the heart of head of the Dragons Probending team that year, Tahno. Unfortunately for Tuptim, Tahno was a manipulative, selfish and vain individual, clearly only using her as a means to an end; a trophy girlfriend, so to speak. He left her heartbroken and mistrusting upon her walking in him coddling numerous other girls. Tuptim is still head of the Dragons' cheerleading squad, but because of her emotions being the main fuel of her Firebending, has fallen from the head of the Firebending class to the low middle. She still puts her all into her work, though; perhaps a bit too much, as she struggles with three things in her schedule; cheerleading, running Sakura's and working the store alongside Anna. Personality An artistic workaholic is a good description of Tuptim. She takes jobs, be it school or work, incredibly seriously and won't rest until her arrangements or other projects are up to her standards. She is headstrong about performing work on her own, often resulting in tuckering herself out or obsessing over the project. Only when convicned she can't complete the task on her own will she relax and let others pitch in. Outside of the work space, bubbly is a perfect one word description for Tuptim. She is very friendly, but very sensitive; one wrong word could have her either crying her eyes out or blasting you with a fire whip. Despite having her heart broken by Tahno, she truly is a hopeless romantic: she dreams about finding "Mr. Right", and will often pair up people she deems to be perfect matches. Relationships STUDENTS Mozenrath - Rapunzel Ariel Lottie Asami Rebecca Jasmine Esmeralda Merida TEACHERS Odette Pamela Trivia In LA casting, Tuptim would be played by Freida Pinto Tuptim's "birthday" is October 28 (Scorpio) Tuptim's hobbies include shopping, flower arranging and dancing Tuptim;s favorite flower is the day lily Tuptim's favorite color is pink -Tuptims favorite food is korma; her least favorite is coconut curry -Tuptim is the only student to control lava -Tuptim is unable to touch water in its purest form as it will mortally wound her or kill her. She calls it an "allergy"Category:StudentsCategory:FemaleCategory:FireCategory:PyradCategory:Elemental